A Day With Mickey
by MissDonnie
Summary: To make the team sane again, Lisbon takes Jane on a road trip...


Three weeks with a bored Patrick Jane, feels like a year in hell. It started out as a simple pick up of a suspect. We went in one car, leaving Grace back in the office. We pulled up a block from the suspect's office and got out of the car. I warned Jane to stay in the car, Cho told him to stay in the car and Rigby said to stay put. Jane gave us that smile of his and said "Got it, stay in the car".

Somehow we didn't notice the shop across the street, one that Jane would never miss seeing, and get out of the car for….a tea shop.

We went towards the apartment building as planned, when the suspect came around the corner in his speeding car. Someone must have warned him. We turned to see where he was heading and saw that Jane was right in the way of the car, not looking at the car, but at the tea shop. We all yelled at Jane, he turned and saw the car and jumped out of the way, the car missed him by inches and went on down the street. While trying to get out of the way, Jane took a tumble and landed up against the curb. We ran over to him, he was sitting up holding his right knee. One look was all it took for me to see that his knee was causing him a great deal of pain.

"I'm fine; it will stop hurting in a few minutes. Just take me back to the office and I can put ice on it." Jane said. His way of telling us he didn't need to go to the hospital. His leg could be off and lying next to him and he would tell us that it would grow back. He really hates hospitals.

I told him that he wouldn't have to stay long, just go to the emergency room in and out in an hour or less. Cho and Rigby looked at me with a surprised look. Well it was only a knee injury, it could happen. I could hope couldn't I?

Jane was lucky, he didn't have to stay in the emergency room very long, and of course later we all wished that he would have to stay so a nurse would be at his beck and call. The doctors' orders were one week of bed rest, the other two weeks were taking it easy on the knee, and no field work at all.

The first week was easy; Cho had control of the pills at his desk. He was on time with every pill, most of them putting Jane to sleep it seemed. Rigby would take Jane home to his small apartment at the end of the day making sure that he was okay, and then picking him up in the morning getting him settled on the couch with puzzles and books.

Van Pelt got the worse job, finding something that Jane would eat. The man was worse than a five year old when it came to eating. She found out quickly that vegetables were not meant to be served on Jane's plate, along with a list a mile long of food he would not touch. Good grief he might get something good in him for a change. After several tries at making him a cup of tea, I had to take over that job.

The second week went good for the first two days. He was able to use the crutches the hospital gave him, but he was bored, and we had trouble keeping him busy. Then the team got called out of town on a case. I had to pull out a lot of favors to find another department to take care of Jane for the three days while we were gone. I couldn't take a chance of leaving Jane at his apartment, no telling what he would eat or not eat in this case. I knew when I came back I would owe a lot of favors to the department taking care of him….a lot.

The start of the third week was just a sample of what the week would be like. Jane was now using a cane to get around, but he was still very bored. Van Pelt felt sorry for him and said he could help her while she was filing. She finally took the files away from him; he had not filed one away, as he decided to read each one from front to cover. Cho went out and bought more puzzle books which kept him busy for a couple of hours. The only ray of light was that he could now make it into the kitchen to make his own tea. I finally had to lock my door and pull the blinds closed to stop him from bothering me every minute to tell me in his most annoying voice how bored he was. The second day I got a call that might help us all….well not of us, but the rest of the team would be happy. A road trip for Jane and myself.

Jane was lying on the couch pretending to be sleeping. He knew as soon as I left my office that I was heading his way.

"Hey Jane, got something to stop you from being so bored." I said. He opened his eyes looked at me and closed his eyes again.

"Van Pelt won't let me help anymore, Cho said he would shoot me if came near his desk…and Rigby was rather rude also" Jane said in is his grump voice.

"You were to slow" Van Pelt said walking out of the office. Jane made a strange sound aimed at Van Pelt, which she didn't hear as she left the office.

"I have to go to Santa Ana for two or three days for a court appearance. I'm flying there in the morning, and they said I could bring another person with me. I could use the company while waiting to be called in." I was lying about being able to bring another team member with me, there was no way that a court would pay for two people to fly there all expenses paid…the team all pitched in money to have him gone until the end of the week, and he would be able to go out in the field again. Not that we don't like him….but a few days with Jane out of the office would make everyone sane again. Well not for me, but I do owe it to the team.

"What can I do while you're in court?" he asked me while sitting up on the couch. For the first time since he hurt his knee he had a smile that went up to those blue eyes. "

"I guess while I'm waiting to be called in, you can check out some of the other court rooms, as long as you keep your mouth shut." I remember the last time we were in court together, it was not good. "You can do some short walks like the doctor wants you do, we can look to see what else there is you can do." I said, hoping that there was something to keep him happy.

The rest of the team all had smiles on their faces...What I do for my team.

The flight to John Wayne Airport was quiet and it was a short flight. Jane slept most of the way there. We got our rental car and headed to the court in Santa Ana, which according to the map wasn't that far. Somehow I took a wrong turn, and got off the freeway and back on heading in the right direction. Jane sits up quickly and turns to look out the window "What is that?" he yells out.

I took a quick glance over to where he was pointing, and told him "That's the Matterhorn at Disneyland. It's not very far from here. I have a couple of friends that work there. I get in free with them, and go about every six months. Our hotel isn't very far from it" I said turning my attention back to my driving. I noticed that he was still looking back at it, and he was very quiet.

"Have you been there before?" I was sure he must have been, after all he had lived in Southern California for some time.

'No, I wanted to take my family there, but I was always seemed to be too busy." He said quietly.

I saw the look on his face, the one that shows the pain of the loss of his wife and daughter, but in a minute that look was gone. He was a master of hiding his feelings. He points out the freeway exit that we needed. The rest of the day I spend out in the hallway waiting to go in. Jane went into the court room to see how the jury looked. He could have a good career in helping to get a good jury if he wanted to. He got bored and decided to walk to the library near the courthouse, said he would take it easy. I was finally called into testify and was told I wouldn't be needed anymore. The rooms and the car were mine until Saturday for our flight home. I made a quick call, before going to the library and rounding up Jane.

We went out to dinner and then back to the hotel; we both went into our rooms, which had connecting doors. I was in bed comfortable and reading a good romance book, which nobody knew I read, when there was a quick knock on the door and Jane came running into the room and ran over to the window and open the drapes. He was like a little boy looking out the window at the start of the firework show at Disneyland. I got up and went to the window and stood by him. I'm not sure why the show seemed so much better to me than usual…maybe because I was with someone who was watching it for the first time. Each new firework we agreed was the better than the last one. When it was over he gave me one of his real smiles, not seen by many people.

"Someday we need to go to Disneyland" he says finally turning away from the window. I'm glad I hadn't told him yet that I wasn't going to court in the morning and I'm glad I had made the phone call.

The next morning we left the hotel early. I went past the turn off I would have taken to take us to the court house. Jane looking at the map told me that I had missed our turn off. I didn't say anything as he pointed to the map.

"Jane, I don't have to go to court today after all, so I decided we need to have a fun day." I drive a short way longer and pulled in a line of cars going into the Disneyland parking structure. I looked at Jane; his face looked surprised and gave me that million dollar smile. We met up with my friend and got our passes, and my friend left us to go back to work. Jane was looking at everything…people having photos taken in the front of the train station, a woman hold a huge amount of balloons to sell. I got a map of the park and told him that I would buy him tea and a muffin so we could plan out where we wanted to go first. I took him over to the Blue Ribbon bakery he sits down at one of the tables while I got us a muffin, coffee and tea and went back to the table. Jane was looking over the map.

"Do you like roller coaster" he asked, still looking at the map.

"I love them" I said, he looked up and smiled.

"I should have known you were the type to enjoy them" he said, naming off the ones he wanted to go on. The first one was the Matterhorn. We got to the ride and after a wait we were up to the car we were to go in Jane got in the car first, then I was seated in the front of Jane with my back lending into him. His arms reached around to hold me as the ride took off, going into the mountain twisting and turning through it. When we got off we both were laughing.

Jane kept us moving from one roller coaster to another, at Splash Mountain he bought a photo of us coming down the mountain and into a huge splash of water. Of course my mouth was open in a scream. We decided to go the Haunted Mansion since it was next to Splash Mountain. We got into the small black buggy and started on the ride, he took my hand and I turned to look at him, he got a little closer and gave me a quick kiss. I know that I was blushing and glad that we were at the ball room scene, which was always romantic to me.

While going from one ride to another, I saw a side of Jane I never thought I would see…the man is a junk food junkie. We had frozen bananas, popcorn, ice cream in the shape of Mickey Mouse's head, a corn dog on Main Street that he said was the best he had ever had. We had lunch at a Mexican restaurant in Frontier Land, and once he saw the pirate ship we had to go on it. He went to the ship wheel and did his pirate routine…We waited for the steam boat while he ate a candy apple.

I knew a secret about the steam boat, when you go onboard if you hurry up to the Captains bridge and your one of the first there you can go inside for the trip. So I got him up there and the Captain let Jane pull the whistle, and then steered the boat. Jane was thrilled even though he knew he knew the boat was on a track.

We had park hopper tickets, so we went left the park and walked across to Disney's California Adventure. We got in and Jane set me down on a bench and said he would be right back. I hope he wasn't after more junk food. He came back later with a large bag, and sit next to me. He took out a sweat shirt with Minnie Mouse on it, a bright red one, he handed to me.

"It's getting a little cold, so I thought we could get warm with these." He said, taking out a Mickey blue sweat shirt for him. He took off his jacket and vest and pulled the sweat shirt over his shirt, He then took out three more sweat shirts out of the bag.

He holds up a white shirt that says princess with Snow White in the back ground "This is for Van Pelt, because someday her prince will come for her. He took out another sweat shirt with a picture of Grumpy on it "for Cho...maybe it will make him smile." Jane says, and the last shirt was for Rigby, and it had the picture of Bashful. We both laughed at it. I put mine on after putting my jacket in the bag, added his coat and vest and the other sweat shirts. When I looked at him I was surprised at how much younger he looked today, he was reading the map when he yelled out "Okay we need to get to the Tower of Terror" he grabs the bag in one hand and my hand in the other and we head out for the ride. It was one I had not been on yet, and it was great. Jane manages to get us on the front seat and I decided that was one ride I would not attempt again. Jane bought the photo of us on the ride, my eyes were closed, and I'm sure my scream was loud enough to hear back home. We rushed over to ride the Mickey Mouse roller coaster and ride it. Then it was time to go back to Disneyland to see the Show that was near Frontier Land. We meet up with my friend at the River Boat Terrance, where she was sitting at a table. It was a great place to see the show and you have to have the table for a least an hour early. She was heading home, so we both thanked her for the fun day, and much to my surprise Jane reached over and kissed her on the cheek.

Before the show started Jane noticed what was being served in the restaurant, and went in. He came back with a pulled pork sandwich to share and a huge piece of carrot cake. The lights went down and the show started. We enjoyed the fireworks, dragon and Mickey saving everything. Jane was very impressed with the show and talked about it as we tried to make it out of the area with all the people leaving. I had noticed for the past couple of hours Jane was limping with his bad knee. I was glad that it was time for us to leave. When we got to Main Street the crowd was waiting for the final firework show at the castle. When it started Jane stopped and turn around with the crowd he grabbed my hand and we watched the show. He drew me closer to him, putting his hand around my shoulder.

We finally got back to our car and a short drive to the hotel. We were both tired and had an early morning call to get to the airport. Later I was asleep in the nice king size bed, when there was a knock on the connecting door.

"Come in Jane." I yelled out, turning on the lamp by the bed. The door opened and Jane came into the room limping, and looking tired. He was wearing his Mickey Mouse sweat shirt over his blue PJ bottoms. I noticed that he didn't look well; I got out of the bed and went over to him.

"I'm not feeling good Lisbon" he said in his little boy voice, he hand over his stomach. I rolled my eyes remembering all the junk food he had during the day, I took his hand and sit him on the bed.

"I'm not surprised Jane. I'll get you something to help out your tummy." I went into the bathroom and returned with a pick bottle of a cure all for upset stomach's and a spoon from the coffee pot maker. I went over to the bed and pour a spoon full of the pink stuff for him. I put it up to his mouth, he just looked at it.

"It's very pink isn't it?" holding his stomach.

"Trust me, you'll feel better in no time at all" I said moving the spoon closer to his mouth, he took it and made a face as he put it in his mouth. He got up to go to his room; I took his arm and pulled him back to the bed. I pulled the covers back

"What are you doing?" he says looking at the bed.

"You're sleeping with me tonight in case you need another dose. Get in." he gets in the bed and I cover him with the cover him with the blanket. He turns on his left side and curls up. There was no reason for me to fear he would start something. First he was too sick to and I know Patrick Jane is a man I could trust. I get into my side of the bed and turn off the light and turn to face him.

"Good night Jane." I said to him.

"I wish I would have had the time to take my family to Disneyland…thank you for showing me that I should take the time to do things with the people I care about."

"You're welcome Jane." After a few minutes I heard Jane's breathing slow down and I knew he was asleep. I moved over and kissed him on the forehead, like I did for my brothers when they had a tummy ache.

The End


End file.
